Mutants Genetic Gladiators:oriax vs the zoodiac
by silverwolf718
Summary: posible historia sobre el juego de mutants genetic gladiators historia el baron urban invoca a oriax y ahora depende de los mutantes del zoodiaco detenerlo en su conquista


Hola a todos bueno este…. Anuncio o como quieran verlo es para una idea que se me ocurrio hace un tiempo  
yo hace unos 7 meses juego mutants genetic gladiators en Facebook y bueno me gusto el juego y como la mayoría me envicie ahora cuando sacaron a un mutante llamado oriax que te lo regalaban cuando entrabas al juego por medio de un teléfono y bueno en la descripción decía  
oriax y sus legiones al llegado desde el mismo infierno invocados por el baron urban para enfrentarse a los mutantes del zoodiaco  
mmmmmm…. Esto me dio una gran idea para una historia  
si les parece y los que conozcan o juegen les podría gustar

Por ahora este poco se me ocurre

Introducción

Un dia normal como cualquier otro este mundo esta dividido en 6 partes cada una por las especies de mutantes  
cyber que son ciudades muy avanzadas ellos son pacificos y muy agradables con la mayoría y siempre tratan de convivir en armonia

Sable que son tierras amplias con castillos y reinos son algo agresivos a la hora de demostrar quien es el mas fuerte pero siempre están dispuestos a cooperar

Zoomorfos viven en bosques pantanos tienen sus sociedad y en su mayoría no son agresivos

Míticos en lugares lejanos cuevas montañas son algo misteriosos

Necro viven bajo tierra y aunque no son muy agradables no son agresivos

Galácticos estos también conviven con los cyber en las mismas ciudades son algo arrogantes y se creen superiores pero saben que es mejor convivir

Todos convivan y aunque aveces habían problemas la mayoría estaba estable  
pero cuando el baron urban convoco a oriax ese dia mucho cambio

Un virus tecnológico creado en las ciudades cyber creo a un virus tan poderoso que tomo conciencia propia este trato de ser eliminado pero logro construirse un cuerpo físico para poder sobrevivir se le denomino general caos

Un antigo ser que ya exisitia y regia sus tierras como un tirano un muerto en vida estaba distante en las actividades de los demás reinos pero cuando se le presento la oportunidad de conquistar mas tierra bajo su tiranía el déspota negro se unio

Ahora ambos le sirven a oriax

El y sus legiones de mutantes en su mayoría son míticos y necros ellos tratan de conquistar todo el mundo pero de este imperio que surgia también habría quien se opusiera

La resistencia

Un grupo de mutantes que no quieren aceptar este régimen de oriax y sus legiones

Liderados por el caballero nordico ellos trataran de evitar que oriax lo conquiste todo pero hay una leyenda que dice que existen 12 mutantes los zoodiaco los únicos capaces de derrotar a oriax depende de la resistencia encontrarlos antes que oriax

Bien si les parece bien aquí les dire algunos personajes y sus personalidades que creo mas les quedan

Caballero nordico:el bien podría ser el protagonista de nuestra historia,  
el es un lider de naturaleza táctico valiente su único problema es su exceso de confianza en si mismo

Zena:amiga de la infancia del caballero nordico,ella es la segunda al mando en la resistencia y siempre le cuida la espalda al cabllero nordico ella es astuta prudente inteligente y también una buena lider su único problema es que siempre piensa que si algo falla ella es la responsable y esto afecta a la hora de liderar un grupo

Robot:el representa a los es grande fuerte y un poco torpe tal vez no sea el mas listo pero su fuerza y su gran corazón lo hacen un gran miembro un amigo dispuesto a siempre proteger a los demás su problema es que cuando lo cuestionan de lo que no puede hacer se pregunta si realmente es útil o no

Guerrero:amigo del caballero nordico el siempre esta dispuesto a entrar en batalla salvaje y fuerte siempre con ganas de otro combates esta determinado a ganar y en si esto podría ser un problema para el

Bestia:el a pesar de no ser inteligente tiene técnicas de casería, sentidos aumentados reflejos mejores que los demás lo cual lo hacen útil en algunas tareas

Diablesa:ella es un poco picara y el típico amigo que le gusta hacer bromas y chistes pero sabe cuando debe ponerse seria su único problema es que ella por ser mitico se cree mala por el hecho de que oriax hace ver mal a los míticos

Zombi:el puede ser algo torpe y lento pero al igual que el robot siempre esta dispuesto a sacrificarse por el equipo y aunque pueda que digan que no esta vivo su valor y deseo de proteger a los demás lo hacen muy admirable

Ejecutor:el era parte de la brigada de seguridad de las ciudades de cyber cuando había problemas se le llamaba por ser siempre dispuesto justo y honesto su único problema es que es probable que aveces no pueda distiguir cuando la justicia es verdadera

Interceptrix:compañera del ejecutor ambos defendían la ciudad siendo los protectores de las leyes pero ahora que estamos en guerra con oriax se une a la rebelión siendo agil rápida y con carisma siempre ayudando a ejecutor

Terrodoll:luego de que muchos quedaran con daños o heridos por las conquistas de oriax ella solo siendo una niña con gran poder es parte de la rebelión siempre al cuidado de robot siempre se le puede ver feliz y riendo con el mientras la carga en sus hombros a pesar de ser pequeña es poderosa pero su miedo a pelear es su mayor debilidad que deberá afrontar si quiere ayudar a sus amigos

Buck Maurice:rival del caballero nordico es frio distante y algo callado pero tiene un cierto desprecio contra los necro y míticos el mismo se considera un cazador de demonios y muertos vivientes ,su rivalidad con el caballero nordico es por demostrar quien es el mejor y porque cree que el debería liderar en ves de el cabllero

Tecno tao:otro miembro de la resistencia el es un experto en artes marciales fuerte y siempre frio en combate el tiene un duro pasado que no le gusta comentar con nadie el siempre esta determinado a seguir sus ideales que son valor honor y justicia,su única debilidad es su pasado que para todos sigue siendo desconocido

Honey bunny:ella es una típica adolescente ella se toma las cosas no muy en serio siempre esta relajada tranquila y aunque no le gusta recibir ordenes ella sabe cuando debe pensar las cosas claras para ayudar a los demás y siempre esta dispuesta a hacer nuevos única debilidad es algo rebelde con sus superiores y es algo terca y obstinada cuando decide algo

Rakshasa:un guerrero feroz y compañero de misiones de honey el la trata algo indiferente porque no quiere verse sentimental pero en el fondo se preocupa por ella como si fuera su gran combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo y con sable pero el prefiere sus cuchillas de combate en sus manos para pelé debilidad cuando la ira lo domina cuesta hacer que se calme

Valkiria: una guerrera fuerte y decidida muy orgullosa que siempre esta preparada para pelear ella y su determinación a nunca rendirse la hace una gran guerrera

Gandopolus: el tiene un papel importante es uno de los tienen importancia en las deciciones de la resistencia el es muy sabio y buen consejero y esto le hace muy bueno en la lucha con hechicería

Bueno hasta aquí tengo ideas para otros pero por ahora solo les dire que tengo planeado poner a mis 3 mutantes preferidos

Por ahora ya saben los 12 mutantes del zodiaco

Aquapunzel-acuario Exo pez-picsis

Carnero vengador-aries tauridis-tauro

Leo heart-leo geminuis-geminis

libraro-libra Príncipe escorpión-escorpio

cancerina-cancer Virgon-virgo

sagitarius-sagitauro caprika-capricornio

por ahora no dire las personalidades de ellos

pero primero díganme si les gusto la idea para empezar a trabajar

dire que en si la rebelión esta compuesta tanto de humano como de mutantes y obvio aparecerán eva y Darwin y el antagonista tanto será oriax como el baron urban

bien si les gusta díganme y recomienden algún mutante porque no creo poner todos pero díganme los que les parece conveniente como buenos y malos de la historia

**hasta la próxima silverwolf7377**


End file.
